Només un miracle, Sherlock
by Grissina
Summary: En John visita la tomba den Sherlock el dia del seu aniversari.


Per la _sra_danvers_: **per molts anys**!

(sento el retard, però desitjo que t'agradi)

**Només un miracle, Sherlock**

El Nadal havia estat sempre una època feliç. Fins i tot en els moments més durs i foscos de la meva vida, per aquestes dates la il·lusió sempre tornava a mi. El Nadal era una època d'alegria, d'amor, de família, d'il·lusió. Però aquell any semblava impossible sentir-me feliç.

Caminar pel carrer i veure la gent comprant en les botigues decorades, veure parelles abraçades passejant en carrers il·luminants per milers de bombetes de colors, sentir corals juvenils cantant nadales en punts concorreguts de la ciutat. Totes aquelles imatges, sons i sensacions que normalment em feien somriure, aquell any em feien arronsar-me i estremir-me.

El so de les nadales em portava a l'últim Nadal, quan en Sherlock encara era viu, quan havíem celebrat les festes, a contracor seu, a la sala del 221B de Baker Street, primer amb amics, després sols. Les llums parpellejants em transportaven, cruelment, a escenes de crims plenes de cotxes patrulles. La imatge de la gent feliç, les parelles, les famílies, m'omplien els ulls de llàgrimes.

No havia pogut tornar a posar els peus a 221B. Ho havia intentat; La senyora Hudson no mereixia que ell l'abandonés també; Però no havia pogut. Per contra cada més havia acabat passant pel cementiri dues o tres vegades. Necessitava veure la pedra negra i freda que marcava el lloc de repòs de Sherlock Holmes. Perquè la meva ment i el meu cor no podien acceptar que el meu company, el meu amic, el meu Sherlock fos allà.

—Demà s'acaba el Nadal Sherlock —vaig murmurar mirant la pedra negra que insolent i arrogant com el propi Sherlock seguia allà plantada—. Jo pensava que no em podies trencar més el cor. Però suposo que no hi a res que no puguis fer, inclús des d'allà on siguis.

Em negava a plorar per ell, ni tant sols allà, ni tant sols estant sol. Perquè ell no era allà, no podia ser-hi. D'un dia a un altre aquella pedra desapareixeria i ell tornaria al nostre pis del 221B i jo per fi podria tornar al seu costat.

—Fes un miracle, Sherlock. Només un. I mai més te'n demanaré un altre. Vull que tornis a mi, però no és això el que et demano. Si no has tornat ja, es que no vols o no pots. Però digues-me que no ets aquí. Regala'm això. Encara és Nadal. I si el Nadal et sembla una estupidesa fes-ho pel teu aniversari, és demà. Vull celebrar-ho amb tu, com vàrem celebrar l'últim, junts.

L'endemà, 6 de Gener, al arribar davant la tomba amb la senyora Hudson, ja hi havia dues ofrenes florals.

La més opulent era una corona de flors idèntica a la del dia del funeral den Sherlock. Encara no estava segur de si era d'en Mycroft, den Lestrade, o potser l'única mostra de condol que la Molly s'havia permès. Tret de mi mateix, la jove forense, era la única que passat gairebé un any encara no havia superat la desaparició den Sherlock. Ella, però, al contrari de mi, actuava des de poc després del funeral com si res no hagués passat i en qualsevol moment en Sherlock hagués de creuar les portes del dipòsit de cadàvers de Saint Barts exigint la seva total atenció i disposició en ajudar-lo amb algun macabre experiment amb algun cos manllevat. Ambdós ens negàvem a donar-lo per perdut, ella, però, ho negava si li ho preguntaves i senzillament havia reprès la seva vida com si res, talment com si allò només fos un impàs, no havia plorat la mort den Sherlock i simplement esperava pacient la seva tornada. Jo l'envejava, Jo també esperava la seva tornada, però havia estat incapaç de sobreposar-me a la seva absència.

La que a mi em va cridar l'atenció, però, van ser dues roses, vermella i groga, lligades amb un senzill llaç verd, deixades damunt la pedra negra.

Davant l'atònita mirada de la senyora Hudson no vaig poder evitar allargar la mà i agafar-les. Eren de tall exageradament llarg i els havien tret les espines. Eren humides de rosada i desprenien la dolça fragància que tant m'agradava.

Immediatament la meva ment va fer un salt en el temps, transportant-me a un jardí de roses, rere una petita església, al petit poble de Baskerville, on en Sherlock va dir-me per primera vegada "ho sento" en mig d'un cas que ens va trastornar als dos; I on més tard, quan tot havia passat, en Sherlock em va demanar disculpes de nou amb un petó que cap dels dos havia previst. Ell m'havia utilitzat de conillet d'índies i jo no estava disposat a perdonar-lo tant fàcilment. No crec que ni tant sols ell fos conscient del que la seva disculpa desencadenaria.

Qui podia haver deixat allà aquella ofrena? Una rosa vermella. Qui a part de mi, l'estimava en el sentit que aquella rosa sense espines indicava?

Aquell tren de pensament era dolorós. Massa. I tenia jo dret a sentir-me gelós d'aquella ofrena quan en aquell temps d'absència jo havia intentat omplir el buit casant-me?

Com de costum vaig reprimir les llàgrimes, vaig tornar les roses allà on eren i després vaig acompanyar la senyora Hudson a l'entrada.

Sense mirar massa què agafava, vaig comprar un petit pom a la florista de la porta i vaig tornar a entrar al cementiri.

La làpida de la Constanza era molt senzilla. Blanca, petita, sense dedicatòria.

—Hola "mi pequeña" —la vaig saludar.

La Constanza era la única cosa bona que m'havia passat en tots aquells mesos, fins poc abans de Nadal, quan el seu cos havia dit prou.

—Des del primer a l'últim moment vas ser la meva llum, Connie, el meu consol, la meva "amiga querida" —vaig murmurar acaronant la petita làpida blanca amb la mà, evocant imatges de la seva pell bruna, suau, els seus llavis molsuts, sempre riallers, i els seus espectaculars ulls negres, més plens de vida de la que el seu cos mai va poder aguantar.

Amb cura vaig retirar de la làpida el pom marcit que alguna amiga seva devia haver-li dut dies enrere. Jo no havia tornat allà des del dia del seu enterrament i les flors que li havia dut, un pom de roses roses, havia sigut enterrat amb ella.

Probablement si la senyora Hudson no hagués estat insistint tant en que l'acompanyés de tornada a "casa" (havia dit referint-se al 221B) convidant-me a dinar amb ella, jo no hauria fet mitja volta amb l'única excusa que em podia lliurar d'aquella situació tant incòmode: visitar la tomba de la meva esposa.

Quan deixava el pom de flors fresques al seu lloc vaig notar de cua d'ull moviment darrere meu i sobresaltat em vaig girar.

Un home alt, mal vestit i brut m'observava des d'una distància prudencial. Duia a la mà una jaqueta verda de jardiner i llavors vaig recordar haver-lo vist una estona abans no gaire lluny de la tomba den Sherlock.

—Qui ets? Per què em segueixes? —vaig dir duent la mà a la part baixa de l'esquena on des de feia gairebé un any sempre hi duia la meva arma.

El desconegut, que semblava un vagabund, va fer unes passes enrere allunyant-se de mi.

—No —vaig ordenar-li jo sense moure'm de lloc, tot traient l'arma i apuntant-lo.

Feia temps que de tant en tant em sentia observat i ara que tenia l'oportunitat de desentrellar qui i per què em vigilava no pensava deixar-la passar.

—Qui ets? I per què em segueixes? —vaig repetir, aquest cop amb més autoritat.

El desconegut va abaixar el cap i jo vaig notar l'adrenalina alliberant-se a glopades al meu torrent sanguini.

Tres coses van passar llavors, tant ràpidament que a ulls de molts podria semblar que foren simultànies: Ell es va treure la caputxa alliberant una exuberant cabellera rossa, la meva mà va començar a tremolar lleument però de forma incontrolable i la meva ment va registrar per primera vegada que a l'altre mà el vagabund hi duia les roses den Sherlock.

—Per què tens les roses den Sherlock? —vaig preguntar astorat, confós per un pànic irracional que s'havia apoderat de mi tot recorrent-me la carcanada.

Per tota resposta ell va fer una passa cap a mi, la meva mà, la que sostenia l'arma va començar a trontollar perillosament i ell va fer una segon passa i després una altra, acostant-se a mi i oferint-me les roses.

El seu gest, el moviment dels seus braços o el de tot el cos al caminar, va fer saltar algun resort dins el meu cervell.

—Respira, John —va ser el següent imput d'informació que el meu cervell va ser capaç de registrar.

En Sherlock era dret davant meu, amb prou feines a uns centímetres de mi, i m'agafava el braç dret amb suavitat tot apartant la pistola que, tremolosa, encara l'apuntava al pit.

Al toc del seu contacte vaig esclatar en un plor ofegat. Instintivament vaig alçar el braç de nou, apuntant-lo directe al cor. Vaig haver d'alçar l'altre mà per intentar estabilitzar l'arma que brandava inestable.

Ell va alçar els braços lentament, amb prudència.

—Sóc jo, John —va dir la veu greu den Sherlock.

—Ets viu —va ser tot el que vaig poder dir en el meu estat d'estupor.

—Sí.

—Com? Et vaig veure saltar —vaig dir tancant els ulls, intentant no recordar aquelles imatges, les llàgrimes em cremaven a les galtes gelades per l'aire fred del hivern—. Et vaig veure...

—La ment —em va interrompre ell—. Tots som suggestionables sota les condicions adequades.

—Però no em vas drogar —vaig balbucejar jo excitat i desconcertat—. Li vaig fer comprovar, la Molly va dir que no hi havia rastres de... Ella ho sabia! —vaig exclamar de sobte, lligant caps.

Es clar que la Molly no havia reaccionat de forma normal al suposat suïcidi den Sherlock...

—Es podria dir que ella ha estat la meva Constanza —va dir apartant la mirada de mi al pronunciar el nom de la meva difunta esposa.

—T'has casat amb la Molly? —vaig exclamar jo incrèdul, senes ni tant sols sorprendre'm de que ell sabés qui era la Constanza i què havia significat per a mi.

—Evidentment que no. Estic mort recordes? No em puc casar —va dir ell en el seu to d'exasperada molèstia, però davant la meva evident i total incomprensió va afegir—. La Molly ha sigut la meva llum, la meva amiga, el meu consol en un dels moments més foscos de la meva vida.

Jo el vaig mirar encara intentant entendre l'abast de les seves paraules. Per fi les llàgrimes semblaven haver-se aturat.

—Sí, ella ho sabia, John. No hauria pogut enganyar en Mycroft sense ella.

—Qui més ho sabia? —vaig preguntar fredament, abaixant l'arma i eixugant-me els ulls.

—Les flors no són de la Molly —va dir ell sense respondre a la meva pregunta observant-me amb una intensitat que me va fer estremir. O potser va ser el fred?

De qui més podien ser aquelles flors? Qui més podia portar una rosa vermella com aquella a la tomba den Sherlock?

—L'Irene Adler? —vaig preguntar amb la veu estrangulada—. Però va morir a...

—No —em va tallar ell—. En Mycroft hauria sabut que encara era viu si hagués acudit a ella. I sí, ella encara és viva, John.

—Per l'amor de Déu, Sherlock —vaig exclamar.

—Em sap greu? —va dir ell alçant una cella, clarament divertit per la meva expressió.

—La mort t'ha tornat cruel —el vaig acusar—. Des de quan veure'm patir et diverteix?

—Estic content de veure't de nou John, això és tot.

El seu somriure va ser tant radiant que li hauria pogut girar la cara. Així que vaig prémer els punys. Encara duia l'arma a la mà i més enfadat que una altra cosa vaig apujar el braç de nou. Però els dos sabíem que no dispararia. Ni tant sols havia posat el dit al gallet.

En Sherlock va sospirar teatralment i va dir.

—Les flors eren meves John.

Allò em va desconcertar.

—Eren per tu —va afegir davant la meva perplexitat.

—Per mi? A la teva tomba? —vaig dir massa desconcertat per abaixar l'arma.

—Eren un missatge. Fins fa poc encara confiaves en mi, en que tornaria, en que seguia viu. Però en algun moment de Nadal vas decidir dir prou. He sigut capaç de fingir la meva mort per tu, m'he mantingut allunyat tant com he pogut, però no vull sacrificar la nostra relació.

—I llavors per què dimonis has esperat tant per tornar? —El vaig sorprendre amb els meus crits, brandant la pistola davant la seva cara—. Es que seràs capaç de dir-me que no sabies que t'estava esperant?

—No se t'ha ocorregut pensar que el motiu pel que vaig fingir la meva mort encara era vigent? —va atacar-me ell en to dolgut, evidentment molest pel meu ressentiment i manca de visió.

—Aquesta és una altra! —vaig exclamar jo impertèrrit al seu mal humor. Si algú tenia dret a estar indignat aquí era jo—. Vas saltar. Per què? Vas esperar a fer-ho davant meu —li vaig retreure—. I a sobre em vas dir que tot el que aquell boig deia era veritat, que m'havies mentit des del principi —vaig dir jo passant-me la mà amb la pistola pels cabells.

—No vaig saltar davant teu —va dir ell a penes contenint el to mofeta que usava amb la Sally i l'Anderson—, vaig saltar davant els franctiradors que t'apuntaven —davant la impressió que aquella nova informació va causar-me ell va moderar el to—. Vaig esperar a fer-ho a que fossis allà per dos motius. El principal per tu, perquè necessitava veure que tu estaves bé, assegurar-me que no saltava per no res; El segon, el pràctic —l'important volia dir, però va callar-s'ho—, per fer el màxim possible per a que tu t'ho creguessis. Si tu no t'ho creies ningú ho faria. Ho sento —es va disculpar arronsant les espatlles com qui demana perdó per haver-se equivocat de número de telèfon—. Era la única manera d'acabar amb l'amenaça.

El vaig mirar intensament. Vaig guardar l'arma i finalment vaig dir, encara en to dur, acusador.

—I ara em diràs que ets tant bo que ho has planejat tot per poder tornar just el dia del teu aniversari.

—No John. Ara et diré que per culpa teva sóc dèbil —va començar a dir-me exaltat—. Ara et diré que per culpa teva no he pogut acabar la feina. Ara et diré que...

—Per culpa meva? —el vaig interrompre jo alçant les celles. Però per alguna raó aquesta vegada no m'havia exaltat. Potser estava massa content de veure que encara era capaç de fer-lo reaccionar, fer-lo sortir de les seves caselles per enfadar-me pels seus estirabots.

—No observes John. Veus, però no observes —va dir començant a gesticular, com sempre que les emocions que l'embargaven eren massa poderoses per contenir-les en la seva postura erigida i altiva—. Una rosa vermella, símbol inequívoc d'amor i passió, una rosa groga, símbol d'amistat i alegria, ambdues sense espines, símbol d'amor a primera vista, un llaç verd símbol de l'esperança —va enumerar teatralment sense apartar un segon la seva mirada gris de mi—. Era un missatge clar John, "espera'm, t'estimo, tornarem a estar junts" —va afegir amb brutalitat—. Però tu ja havies decidit no esperar més i no ho has volgut entendre.

Vaig haver de lluitar per no somriure.

—No has pensat que potser la culpa és teva Sherlock? Que potser el missatge arribava tard? —vaig preguntar-li estranyament calmat.

—Sí. Se que la culpa és meva. Però per això sóc aquí John —va dir molt més calmat després de l'explosió d'uns instants abans—. Tot i que ara que ho saps tornes a estar en perill.

—No has pensat que potser prefereixo estar al teu costat en perill que sà i estalvi tot sol?

—Sí, per això soc aquí —va dir i em va allargar les flors per tercera vegada.

I jo, evidentment, les vaig acceptar.

Fi

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina:<strong> És la primera vegada que escric alguna cosa així, pensant en regalar-ho a algú, amb unes poques hores robades aquí i allà. Feia anys que no escrivia mentre era al tren, jeje. Espero que us hagi agradat!


End file.
